Coffee
by TheNoodleSnake
Summary: Kratos is just a guy who makes coffee, and then this guy came in. This is a repost
1. The guy

**Sorry, everything in my account just vanished, this is a repost.**

It was a normal day. He woke up at 6 am, woke his son up, went down stair to cook breakfast –eggs and ham, the usual- fed Noishe while waiting for his son to get ready, eat breakfast, dropped his son off at his school before driving to work.

Kratos was a widower with a 16 year old son and an annoying white and green wolf dog ("I don't even know what he is!") he lives in a two story house and works a coffee shop not far from Lloyd's high school that he opened with his wife.

He arrived to his shop, unlocked it. He put on an apron and started preparing for the day just as Alicia arrived, then he went and flipped the SORRY, WE'RE CLOSED sign to WELCOME, WE'RE OPEN.

Just like any other day, he made coffee for his customers, chatting with some of them, just when He came in.

He was retying his long hair when the man came in, his blue hair tied in a long pony, a computer bag on his shoulder, he was wearing a business suit and he walked as though he own the place.

"Hello, welcome to Aurion's coffee house," Kratos greeted, "What would you like to have?"

The man's green eyes scanned the menu overhead before his eyes settled back onto Kratos. "Coffee, black. Kratos."

A shiver went up his spine when he said his name, how did he, he must have seen my name tag?

He hummed as he made the coffee, the piano music in the background was smoothing and the familiar clicking of cups made him relaxed.

Kratos gave the coffee to the man, "That would be $1.80, sir."

The man gave him $2, "Keep the change," he said.

Kratos gave a slight smile, "Thank you."

The man turned around and took a sit near a window, took out his laptop and started typing rapidly on it.

The day went on as usual, customers going in and out. Women randomly flirt with him –sometimes men-, Alicia took over when it was time for his break.

After he washed the cups and plates in the kitchen, he noticed that the man with blue hair was still sitting by the window, his coffee long gone. Kratos made another cup of black coffee and a plate of cookies and walked over to the man.

The man looked up when Kratos sat down in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Kratos placed the cup of coffee next to the empty one, "You were sitting here all day, and might as well make you another cup. Besides, I'm on break."

The man stared at him for a moment before nodding then continued typing on his laptop. Kratos started eating the cookies.

"Yuan Ka-fai."

Kratos looked up, "Excuse me?"

"My name is Yuan Ka-Fai." He took a sip of his coffee, "Thought you should know."

His head ached suddenly; he winced but quickly hide it behind a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ka-fai."

If Yuan noticed the wince, he didn't say anything. "Call me Yuan, everyone does."

They fell back to silence, it was actually comforting. Before he knew it, his break was over.

"Well Yuan," Kratos said as he stood up, "I should be getting back to work now, hope you liked your coffee."

As Kratos walked back to the counter, he didn't see the look Yuan was giving him.

By the time he closed the shop, Yuan was already gone. He and Alice chatted while they cleaned up the shop; Alice was talking about her fiancé, some guy named Regal. 'He's a nice man, Kratos. You two would get along great! And he's great at cooking too.'

Yuan seems familiar, Kratos thought as he walked to his car, Have I seen him before somewhere?

Deciding not to dwell on it, he drove his car to Lloyd's school.

"How was your day?" He asked when his son got into the class. "How was Colette?"

"It's okay I guess," Lloyd replied, "Dad, how many times do I have to say that Colette is just friend?"

"Could have fooled me." Kratos chuckled, he looked at Lloyd through the mirror, "I might not know a lot about romance, but I know the looks you've been giving her."

Lloyd's face went bright red; he muttered something before glancing out of the window.

Colette Brunel was Lloyd's childhood friend, along with Genis Sage. They live in the same neighborhood. Kratos would drop Lloyd off at Colette's house when they were kids, back when Anna was alive…

He concentrated on driving.

 _"It was nice knowing you, Kratos."_

 _"Kratos, get out of the way!"_

 _"Thank you Kratos!"_

 _"Your healing spells have improved, keep up the good work."_

 _"Kratos…please…kill me."_

Kratos woke up with a quiet gasp. His heart pounding in his chest as he struggled to even out his breathing.

"W-what, was that?" He asked the empty, dark room. He then hugged his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "That was worst than normal."

Kratos glanced over to look at the time. 4:28am, two more hours till I have to wake Lloyd.

Tonight's nightmare was….different; it was like he was in a fantasy. The clothes were different, the people were strangers, the landscape was wide and beautiful and foreign, but the last part was what terrified him.

Kratos thought of the nightmare. There was so much blood, a shadow looming over him, speaking in Anna's voice. Anna…My dear Anna.

After a while, he lay down onto his bed, toss and turned a few times before settling on his left. Might as well attempt to take a nap.

He fell asleep with a deep voice humming softly.

 **And also I don't know how dollars work so bare with me.**


	2. The number

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Before he knew it, six months has passed. On the weekdays, Yuan would order a black coffee to go while on any other day he would order his coffee and sit at the table by the window for most of the day. (Alicia teased him for remembering his schedule that well; he just gave her a look.) Kratos found out that Yuan was an interesting guy to talk to, given that you understand how he craft his words. Yuan quickly became his favourite customer, even Alicia likes him. Every time they talk and chat (flirt) Kratos knew he was going to have a good time, he didn't know what it was, but they just clicked.

It was as though they knew each other, in another life.

Just when he gave a cup of coffee to a regular, Damien decided to drop by.

"Get me a cappuccino!" he practically yelled into the mostly empty café as he came rushing in.

The regulars were used to seeing the man bursting into the shop like that. Kratos was already making his way to the coffee machine, "Shouldn't you be at work right now? Who pissed you of this early?" but he suspected that he knew who it was.

Damien somehow managed to slump into the chair nearest to the counter gracefully. "Kaiden, who else!"

Damien is a famous model working at the city's most well known modeling company, Eternal Wings. The CEO, Kaiden Knifewood, was Damien's classmate –rival- since elementary school. He mostly went and worked there to annoy him.

The auburn haired man walked over and placed the cappuccino on Damien's table. "That bloody half elf was too stubborn for his own good!" He took a sip of his coffee, giving a sigh. "I keep on telling him that working with Yggdrasill will just make things complicated, and we don't need that!" He drank the whole cup and would have banged the cup down like he was drinking beer if it wasn't for the owner sitting right in front of him. "I mean had he even met the guy before?!"

Kratos leaned his face into his right palm, chuckling as he says, "You _do_ know that I helped Yggdrasill start his business right? Besides he's not that bad of a person." Then again, he did change a lot after Martel… But still.

The brown haired took his hair tie off, shaking his head lightly as his shoulder length hair was released. He reached up to retie it but his hair tie decided to snap.

"Seriously!"

Kratos chuckled some more before standing up, walked over to the table to stand behind his long time friend. He ran his hands through his hair, massaging his skull just the way he knew he liked it. Damien went limp almost immediately and sighed happily.

"I love it when you do this," he leaned his head back. "Marry me kitten, I need you in my life."

Kratos hummed and continued working his magic on the man. Not long after, the doors slide open.

"Good morning Yuan," Kratos smiled, "I'll be with you in a moment. Let me finish up here."

Yuan stared at them with a strange look on his face for a moment before nodding and heading to the table he sat at yesterday.

Kratos massaged Damien's head for a bit more before stepping back. Damien practically whined but Kratos ignored him and walked over to Yuan.

"So, what would you have today?" He asked.

Yuan ordered black coffee again, as Kratos was about to walk away, he spoke, "Are the food on display handmade?"

Kratos nodded, "Made them myself." They heard Damien crying "Try them, they taste _heavenly_!" Making Kratos flushing a bit. And also an urge to wipe that smirk off that handsome, finely crafted- _Kratos stop._

Yuan let out a small smirk, "Well, I guess I'll have a chocolate cookie then." Kratos was surprise but got over it quickly. "That's a first for you Mr. Yuan."

"Well we have to try something new don't we?"

As Damien predicted, Yuan gave Kratos a surprised face and gave him a pleased nod for the cookie. Kratos waved the compliment away and walked back to behind the counter.

Alicia took over just as Damien went to the toilet. Kratos went over to Yuan's table.

"I see you like that cookie very much."

Yuan nodded like the jackass he is, "I find it exceptional."

Kratos bent at the waist and leaned in close, "Well what do you think I could add to make it better?"

 _Click!_

The two men turned their heads towards the source of the sound and found Damien standing there with his phone up as though he was talking a photo.

"Don't look at me like that!" his hands were up as he said quickly, "You two looked too good and I had to."

Kratos denied him is cappuccino for the rest of his time there.

During closing time, he found a napkin on Yuan's table with a phone number written on it.

 _My number._

 _After six months and I finally get it._ Kratos was satisfied until he realized, _why am I so happy with myself?_

* * *

"LOOK OUT!"

Kratos dunked his head down as something flew over his head and bounced onto his lawn, he stared at the…thing until he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

The living room was a mess, the sofa was over turned, and the coffee table was covered with equipment more suitable to be in a lab, the TV was covered with symbols and equations that made his eyebrows raised and _ohmygod Noishe-_

"Lloyd, Genis, Colette, clean this up and get object X off my lawn or else you won't get dinner."

Said teens groaned and moved to get work done. Kratos himself walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

 _Whoever said that spaghetti with tomato sauce is the only spaghetti is crazy._

The teens were done just as he finished setting the table. But when they sat down something bounced past the kitchen window.

Genis stood up wordlessly as he walked out of the door, there was a shout and he came in with object X in his hands, he walked into the living room, presumingly to put said object into his bag.

Dinner was a quiet affair, with a few words exchanged and the clicking of silverware.

"Dad," Lloyd said as the man was washing the dishes, "Damien sent this photo of you and this one guy..."

 _Oh no._

"Never knew that Mr. Yuan went to your café."

Kratos turned to look at his son, "You know him?"

Colette was the one who spoke up, "He's one of the school counselors."

"He wasn't there the last time I went to your school."

"He started six months ago."

 _Just my luck._ "Don't worry about it," Kratos putted the dishes away and walked towards the living room. "He's just a regular."

"You two sure get along pretty well."

At this moment he thanked to whatever god that was listening for his son's obliviosity. "He became a good friend," _has he?_ "I enjoy his company."

While Lloyd and Colette looked content with his answer, Genis face had the look that meant he knew what was happening in the photo. Kratos want nothing more than to dunk the brat into a pool, maybe the ocean.

"Well it's getting late," _why you little shit, just like your sister._ "Colette, we should go now."

"Oh," Colette looked at the time, then she gave the Aurions a wave, "Goodbye Lloyd, Kratos, thank you for having us."

Kratos and Lloyd said their goodbyes, before Lloyd walked towards his room, leaving Kratos standing alone in the kitchen.

With nothing better to do, the man took out his phone.

To: Yuan

Yuan? This is Kratos.

To: Shithead

No coffee for you.

After he fed Noishe and took a bath did he check his phone again.

From: Yuan

I see the number got to you.

 _No shit._

From: Shithead

Kitten nooooooo pls wht did I do to deserve this? :(((

To: Yuan

Just to make sure you didn't give a porn star's number, so youre a counselor at the local high school?

To: Shithead

You know what the fuck you did

From: Yuan

Charming. And yes. Started working there six months ago. Who told you?

From: Shithead

Come on babe don't be like that ;((((

To: Yuan

My son goes there

To: Shithead

Fuck you

From: Yuan

Ah, I see. You have a son?

From: Shithead

-random cute pictures of various cute animals-

Come onnnnn im making up for it ;))))))

To: Yuan

Yes, his name's Lloyd. And before you ask, my wife passed away

To: Shithead

We'll see

From: Yuan

My condolences, she must have been a great woman to have won your heart.

Kratos blushed at that.

To: Yuan

She was. It's getting late, see you tomorrow?

His phone beeped just as he got under the covers.

From: Yuan

Of course, have a good night.

"… _Why are you helping me?"_

" _I won't judge you just because your ears are pointy; now hurry up before the soldiers come."_

 _A pause._

 _Two hands clasped together._

" _Yuan Ka-Fai"_

 _A smile given._

" _Kratos Aurion."_


	3. Kratos gets sick

" _Status report."_

" _Vitals signs are normal, no visible change for the past 24 hours. Subject shows no distress since operation."_

" _And the crystal?"_

" _Shown to be perfectly compatible with subject. Doctor this is the most success we had."_

" _This is good- what is happening?!"_

" _Shit we need more people. Restraint the patient!"_

* * *

"Kratos are you alright?"

"I'm alright-HA-CHOO!"

Kratos blew and whipped his nose with tissue, his face flushed red. Alicia is looking at him with concern. "I think you should go home."

"…..yeah." His woke up with a headache and its getting worse. He had forgotten how being sick is like, and mother nature made him remember.

"I'll call Damien to pick you up, I don't trust to you to drive home like this."

Kratos shook his head, "His busy with a shot today."

"Great-Oh, Yuan!"

The blue haired man walked into right when he banged his foot against the counter.

"Holy-"

"Are you alright?" Even though his face was blank, there was hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm taking a leave, Alicia remember to check everything when you close up okay?"

The woman nodded, but stopped him from walking out. "Yuan, mind doing this man a favor and send him home? I don't trust him to get home safely like this."

Yuan nodded without hesitation.

It was Saturday, so that meant Lloyd was going to be at home. Maybe one of his friends would be coming over. If it was Zelos his house would be doomed.

The drive was quiet except for the music coming from the radio. It was playing some rock before and it hurt his head so he changed it, much to Yuan's distaste.

"Kratos would you stop messing with the radio?"

The redhead continued to jab the buttons with his fingers.

A slender hand grabbed his wrist, it was callused and it felt nice on his skin, so he stopped. It moved up to feel his forehead.

"You're burning up. What have you been doing?"

 _Well it was Anna's birthday yesterday and I forgot to bring an umbrella and it rained._

"So you just stood there for the whole day?"

 _Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes."

The hand moved upwards and smoothed down his hair before returning to the wheel. He would deny later that he whined.

"I had to run to the nearest bus stop. It was far."

"Where was your car?"

"I was too lazy to drive."

* * *

"Mr Yuan, what are you doing here?" A moment later. "Why are you carrying my dad?"

Kratos refused to stand and get out of the car so he had to carry him.

 _Is he sleeping-yes he is why is he sleeping._

"Your father is sick, I brought it back."

Lloyd made way for the man to walk in. He took in his surroundings then walked towards the stairs.

"His room is at the end of the hall to your right!" Lloyd called up to him. He heard voices coming from –what he presumed to be- the living room.

After he place the man on the bed, he walked downstairs to ask Lloyd for some medicine when he heard a familiar voice.

"Surprised to see you here Yuan."

He turned towards the source of the voice and replied, voice full with dread. "Zelos."

Said man was sitting on the couch like he owned it, bare feet kicked up onto the armrest and a soda can in his right hand. "Heard you brought the old man back, what're you planning to do to him."

Yuan felt a vein pop on his forehead. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"It wasn't in there to begin with, whatcha thinking you dirty old man."

Fortunately (for Zelos) Lloyd appeared out from the kitchen with a bag of chips. "Hmm, you know Zelos?"

Yuan ignored the question. "I need medicine for Kratos."

Lloyd gave a nodded and came back with a box filled with pills and a bottle. He followed Yuan up to his father's bedroom, just to check up on him.

He left when Yuan was giving him the medicine.

The blue haired man raised to leave but something grabbed him with surprising strength and pulled him back down.

When he lifted his hand to remove Kratos' hand the sick man started to mumble.

"Should have…stop Mithos."

Yuan froze, the leaned closer to hear clearer.

"Need to…get Yuan out…people coming…"

The hand gripped his shirt tighten as Kratos started to flinch and the mumbling became louder and faster.

"Martel….human…traitor murderer fucking asshole comE BACK MITHOS!"

He was already trashing around at this point and Yuan had to restrain him by pushing his shoulders into the bed forcefully.

Hands shot up and almost pushed him off but Yuan stayed firm. He trapped both wrists in one hand and forced them above the sick man's head while pressing his forearm firmly under his chin. He pressed his weight down, trapping KRatos' lower body between in tights.

Instantly the man under him went limp, his eyes wide and unfocused. He started mumbling in a language Yuan haven't heard in a very long time.

" _Please no more….it's too much I can't do it._ "

" _Calm down, nothing is happening, everything is alright._ "

" _The crystal…._ "

Kratos fell silent after that. His eyes blinked slowly, becoming more focused but still fogged over because of his sickness.

"…Yuan?"

Yuan leaned forward, letting his forehead to press against sweaty skin, allowing his body to relax slightly. "Everything is alright, I brought you home."

Kratos blinked again and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For…leaving."

He was already asleep again, breathing slowly. The man above him was another matter.

 _What? Did he mean…_

Yuan got off. He tucked the redhead under the covers and smoothed down his clothes.

 _Does he remember?_

He walked down stairs, planning to avoid Lloyd and Zelos altogether.

 _He didn't seem to before. Are the memories coming back?_

His hand was on the door knob when Lloyd stopped him.

 _Maybe…_

And of course someone stopped him from making his escape.

"How is he?"

"He fell asleep."

Something in the teen changed as he looked at him. "You remember, don't you."

Yuan nodded, and noted that Zelos was gone.

"Look, Kratos doesn't remember anything, about Cruxis, about the desians about anything. But sometimes at night, he would talk in his sleep."

"He would say something from the journey of Regenaration, bits and pieces of Cruxis and more shit I don't understand. Hell sometimes he black out at randomly and talk like he was still a four thousand years old guy."

Lloyd ran his hand through his hair and scratched his neck. Seems like his habit never changed.

"Look I'm worried about him," the teen confessed, "And since you were his best friend. I want you to look out for him."

Yuan examined his former godson and smiled.

"What have I been doing up till now then?"

* * *

From: Kratos

Sorry about Saturday, I didn't cause much trouble did i?

To:Kratos

Don't worrya bout it, I dealt with it before.

From: Kratos

I don't know what to feel about that

From: Kratos

Thanks by the way, maybe I can buy you dinner?

To: Kratos

Alright, you pick the time and place.

From: Kratos

I'll send you the info later, see you

If he felt happier, he didn't show it.


End file.
